Travelers who have booked a stay at a property, such as vacation rental may require access to various functions provided at the rental such as key codes for door locks, authorization for access to automated door locks, wireless access point network names and passwords, access to HDTV's and other electronics that may be provided, automated lighting and HVAC functions, and automated thermostats, just to name a few. Many of the functions may be configured for wireless access via a control source such as a traveler's smartphone or tablet, for example.
The traveler may require an application on the traveler's smartphone or tablet to access the various functions available at the rental unit. However, the traveler may need to obtain the necessary access credentials, access codes (e.g., door lock codes) from the owner of the rental unit. Relying on the owner to provide the correct codes in a timely manner may be problematic, especially if the owner does not live or is unavailable in the geographic region where the rental unit is located. It may not be possible or impracticable for the traveler to contact the owner. Moreover, while the traveler is occupying the rental unit, the traveler may prefer to have exclusive access to functions without any conflicting access to functions by the owner.
Thus, there is a need for devices, systems and methods that facilitate temporary access and control over functions at a property for travelers.